Realmente te amo
by Vampiro Diurno
Summary: Hola a todos soy Vampiro Diurno y aquí les traigo un Shojo de otra de mis parejas favoritas Flippy X Flaky gócenlo (Y)


Es te fic es un Shojo: ósea que los presonajes del HTF tienen forma humana. Aclaración: en este fic Flippy y Fliqpy son gemelos que sirvieron en la guerra conocida como el Weaponized Animal Regiment (el W.A.R.)

ahora viven juntos sin problemas alguno.

Realmente te amo.

En una casa bacía el sonido de un teléfono llevaba horas sonando el eco era ensordecedor hasta que:

-¿hola?

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Llevo llamándote unas seis horas seguidas!

-supongo que quieres hablar con Flippy.

-hay Fliqpy perdóname, si quisiera hablar con tu hermano.

-bien… ¡Flippy teléfono!

-voy…-dijo llegando hasta donde estaba Fliqpy y tomando el teléfono -¿Quién es?

-habla y pregúntale.

-bien… ¿hola?

-¿Flippy?

-si….

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Sabes desde cuando estoy pegada al teléfono?!

-oh… Flaky clámate Fliqpy y yo estábamos ayudando a Cuddles a limpiar su casa ¿Por qué preguntas?

-ho… veras yo, tú… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recuerdo:

Por las calles de la ciudad se veía a una hermosa pelirroja corriendo con una mochila, a lo legos se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos pues se acercaba una tormenta.

-Hoy tenemos que entregar el trabajo de ciencias si llego tarde Petunia me volverá a regañar haj-dijo antes de caer al suelo desparramando todos sus libros sin saber que uno fue alzado del suelo -ay, ay-dijo aun en el suelo y escucho pasos, al levantar la vista vio a un chico de cabellos verdes vistiendo unas botas un pantalón camuflado una remera negra una chaqueta militar abierta unas placas y una boina, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos eran aun más verdes que su cabello y desbordaban vida….

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¿ah? Sí… solo me golpee eso es todo-dijo tomando la mano de aquel chico y levantándose -¡a no mis libros!-dijo tirándose de nuevo al suelo a alzar sus libros, el joven se acerco y comenzó a ayudarla, mientras ella recogía tres libros que estaban a la derecha el misterioso joven recogía dos de la izquierda, ambos dirigieron su mirada al séptimo libro, la pelirroja extendió su mano hacia el libro al momento de tocarlo la mano del joven se coloco sobre la de ella, los dos retiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo un tinte rojizo se izo presente en ambos aunque el joven lo disimulaba la chica no poda ocultarlo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, el misterioso chico que había levantado el último libro se lo entrego con el resto a la hermosa joven.

-aquí tienes-dijo entregándole los libro en la mano.

-ah… gracias.

-deberías ir a tu casa… se acerca una tormenta.

-¿eh? N-no puedo tengo que llegar a la escuela debo entregar ese trabajo junto con mis amigas-dijo tratando de explicar.

-¿siquiera as visto la hora…? Je, je, je La escuela serró hace como tres minutos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-no, no, no… eso no puede ser si apenas son… las 19:30-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera -no tiene sentido ¿por qué serrarían la escuela tan temprano?

-debe ser por la tormenta… en fin ya debo irme… fue un gusto-dijo caminando por el lado de la joven levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

-¡espera por favor!-le grito al joven quien se volteo intrigado -¿Cuál… es tu nombre?

-Flippy….

-¡Flippy!-dijo con una leve sonrisa-es un gusto yo soy Flaky.

-Flaky es un bonito nombre… es un placer-dijo caminando en dirección al sur.

Fin del recuerdo

-lo recuerdo bien tu no me dejabas ir.

-si ¿yo… quiero pedirte que si eres tan amable de ir a ese mismo parque hoy como a las siete de la tarde?

-claro hay te veo adiós….

-si adiós-dijo colgando el teléfono y mirando a su amiga -Petunia ¿crees que el valla?

-¿Por qué no iría? ¿Lo amas? Y le hablaste del corazón estoy segura que el ira.

-si… después de todo el es mi mundo-dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-nunca vi a alguien tan enamorada.

El día transcurrió normalmente, después de darse un baño Flaky se vistió con ropa informal se juzgo y se cambio de ropa una trece veces hasta que decidió por su ropa habitual, un suéter tejido de color rojo una falda de color negro y unos zapatos negro noche. Al llegar el momento del tan esperado encuentro Flaky yacía sentada en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a su amado aquel que la hacía sentir segura, aquel que ella sabia la protegería aun acosta de su propia vida, aunque estaba preocupada pues el yace había tardado demasiado.

-¿enserio crees que el vendrá?-le pregunto a su amiga quien puso cara de: "otra vez no"

-Flaky ¿Qué tanto confías en Flippy?

-ciegamente ¿por?

-porque allí esta-dijo señalando detrás de su amiga, quien se volteo para ver a Flippy acercarse. Quien al llegar saluda dulcemente a las chicas.

-hola Flaky hola Petunia ¿Cómo están hoy?

-estamos bien Flippy yo ya debó irme, adiós Flaky adiós Flippy

-adiós-dijeron Flippy y Flaky el mayor se volteo para saber el motivo porque su amiga lo había llamado.

-bien Flaky ¿para qué me llamaste?

-veras Flippy tu yo nos conoceos desde hace ya seis años ¿no?

-si así es.

-en todo ese tiempo yo… yo, yo.

-¿sí?

-(suspiro) yo te amo-dijo la pelirroja si rodeos, cubrió con sus manos sus ojos y espero la reacción de su amado, pero no pasaba nada. -¿Flippy?-el veterano la abraza y le dice:

-esperaste seis años para decirme eso todo este tiempo solo sitia como me carcomía por dentro el no saber si me amas como yo te eh amado desde que nos conocemos.

-ósea que siempre me has amado y ¿nunca tuviste el valor para decírmelo?

-en la guerra teníamos un dicho: "el miedo es solo una forma de esconder el valor", ósea que te eh amo siempre y siempre te amare mi adorada pelirroja.

-oh Flippy esas cosas son las que me hacen quererte más cada día, ven aquí mi dulce y adorado ángel-dijo antes de tomar el rosto de Flippy y unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, sus labios bailaban entre ellos, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo del amor, estuvieron unidos en ese beso hasta el momento en que debieron separarse.

-eso fue extraordinario, debí saber que me amabas después de todo no hay quien pueda ocultar sus emociones de mi, excepto tú ¿quieres ser mi novia?-tras esa pregunta Flaky tomo de nuevo la cara de Flippy y uno sus labios a los suyos en un beso aun más apasionado que el anterior.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?

-¿tal vez?, pero para asegurarnos-tomo a Flaky en sus brazos y se unieron en el beso más paccionado de todos, hasta que:

-oh…..-de repente los tortolos se dan vuelta para ver a Petunia y a Fliqpy. –je, je, je creo… que arruine el momento.

-hay si lo hiciste ya les iba a tomar una foto.

-¿eh? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos allí?

-que no es obvio viendo nuestro plan en acción-contesto Petunia.

-¿plan?-pregunto Flaky.

-si una vez Petunia me conto lo que sientes por Flippy y yo lo que él siente por ti.

-¿lo supieron todo este tiempo y nonos dijeron?-pregunto Flippy.

-oye hermano no podemos interferir, tu y ella debían decírselos solo, bien ahora debemos irnos, vámonos Petunia.

-sí… adiós enamorados-dijo la peli azul meneando la mano.

-hay eso dos-reprocho Flaky.

-si no fueran así no habría un nosotros.

-si mi amor, ahora ¿en qué estábamos?-dicho eso la pelirroja y el peli verde se unieron en ese acto que hacía que sus almas se unieran en el beso sagrado, creando un vinculo que nadie podar romper nunca.

Los mese pasaron Happy Tree City (¿las tres ciudades felices? Aclaración en otro Flic, un yaoi) comenzó a cambiar, pero a ellos no les importaba, porque mientras estuvieran juntos tendrían todo lo necesario para ser felices, hasta el fin de sus días y aun más allá.

Fin

(V.D.: al fin lo hice… ¡termine mi tercer Fic! aun no puedo creerlo, en fin me encanta esta pareja así como: Flippy x Splendid. Cuddles x Toothy. Handy x The Mole. Ect. Ect. Ect. En fin hasta la próxima Fans de Fanfiction adiós)


End file.
